Familiga
by CluelessFanGirl
Summary: "Tou-san you need to hide that better." The blunt comment came from Hitoshi, who now stood next to his father looking up with a scowl as he crossed his arms. "Shino keeps ruining all our baseballs with it." !Family Fluff, One Shot Series!
1. The Sky 1

A young man stood in the portrait hall of the Vongola Mansion staring up blankly up at a picture of the Tenth Generation, better known to him as his father, and uncles.

The young man had fluffy orange brown hair that was cut short in the front, but long enough in the back to be tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and reach the middle of his shoulder blades. It laid flat on his head accept for a few shorter strands on top of his head, which stuck every which way. His face was soft, and round, something he could have inherited form either of his parents really, and made him look younger then he really was. His eyes he got from his father, they were chocolate brown doe eyes that really didn't belong on a boy's face. He also seemed to have inherited his father's small frame, which only added to making him seem younger then he really was.

He seemed oblivious to his two watchers as he stared up at the picture lost in thought. Though his watchers were hiding their presence in a way it seemed only mafia members knew how, and peeking around the corner cautiously as though they would be caught at any moment.

"J-Juudaime, why are we doing this?" Hayato Gokudera, the Vongola Decimo's Storm Guardian, and right hand man, asked as Boss. Gokudera had been going over some papers when Tsuna had come in, and practically dragged him away saying something was wrong with his son.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, The Vongola Decimo, looked at his long time friend, and raised a finger to his lips before replying in a softer whisper then Gokudera had, "Ieyatsu-kun said he didn't want to be a Boss like Papa any more." He replied before turning his attention back to watching his son from around the corner.

Gokudera smiled at the smaller male and asked in a whisper, "Did you two fight again?"

This time Tsuna didn't look away as he nodded, and replied, "Mmhm."

The silver haired man could only shake his head in amusement at his Boss as he leaned against the wall, and crossed his arms with his eyes closed as if he were going to take a nap. He has known Ieyatsu since the boy was born. All the boy had ever said was that he had wanted to be a Boss like Papa when he grew up for as long as anyone could remember, so the Storm Guardian could see why Tsuna was worried all of a sudden, but Gokudera sensed a double meaning to those words. Espically since they were watching the young Sawada stare up at a picture of them as if it would give him answers.

A sigh came from down the hall, and Gokudera glanced down at Tsuna, who was leaning around the corner a little more. "Ahhh, this is no good." Ieyatsu's voice said for before he trailed off into mutters that Gokudera himself couldn't understand. The sound of the boy's foot steps, and Tsuna's jumping to stand upright, and look natural made Gokudera guess that the teen was coming their way.

"Haaa? Dad, Uncle?" Opening one eye Gokudera caught Tsuna's embarrassed blush as they were caught, as well as the confused look on Ieyatsu's face.

Up crossing his arms and standing off the wall Gokudera reached over Tsuna's head to pat the smaller boy on the head with a greeting. "Hey, your Dad was worried." Tsuna shot him an irritated look and stepped out from under Gokudera's arm.

This time Ieyatsu blushed in embarrassment, though his face was stubborn as she looked away and scratched his cheek, "Mou…"

"Ieyatsu-kun you've been saying you want to be like Papa since you were little…" Tsuna said a little worriedly. "I won't force you if you don't want to be a Boss any more, but can't you tell me why? Did I do something? Or was there and accident?"

"Th-That's not it…" Ieyatsu muttered looking at the floor.

Gokudera couldn't help but smirk a little at Tsuna's intelegent "Eh?"

Ieyatsu started to fidiget like his father used to when they were younger and that smirk turned into a smile at how alike father and son really were. "W-Well, ah I, uhm, I just meant that…." The boy stuttered embarrassed still.

He closed his eyes and took a breath before looking straight at his father, "I still want to succeed you Father, I want to be the next Boss." He declared before his gaze shifted back down the portrait hall, "But I know that I'll never be a boss exactly like you are, because I'm not you. That's what I meant this morning…" He trailed off, and waited for a moment before shyly looking at his father again.

"G-Geh! Dad?!" He exclaimed.

Gokudera blinked down in worry, and saw that Tsuna had tears in his eyes. The silver haired guardian opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when Tsuna practically tackled his son with a hug.

"Tou-san is so proud of you Ieyatsu!" He exclaimed refusing to let go of his now flailing and indigant son.

"Dad! Let me go!"

"You're such a good boy!"

"Dad this is embarrassing! Uncle is right there!"

"Hayato doesn't mind! Do you Hayato?"

Though hiding his grin was impossible, Gokudera decided to take pitty on the young Sawada. "J-Juudaime, I think you're choking him." He commented his voice catching at he did his best not to laugh at the father son duo.

"Y-Yeah dad! I can't breathe!" Ieyatsu chimed in with a greatful look to the older Guardian.

"Oh alright…" Tsuna said with a sigh as he released his son. "I haven't been able to do that in so long." He mused.

Ieyatsu crossed his arms, "That's because Reborn says a Boss is supposed to do that around his subordinates." He retorted.

Gokudera grinned wolfishly at the teen as he said, "I'm family, I don't count."

To which Tsuna nodded in agreement, "The same goes for your other Uncles."

The horrified expression nearly made both Gokudera and Tsuna start laughing. "Th-That's not right!" Ieyatsu exclaimed.

"Sure it is, I'm the Boss." Tsuna replied with an impish smile for his son. "Once you're Boss, and have your own kids you can do the same thing."

Ieyatsu made a frustrated noise, and stomped off down the hall with an exclamation of, "I'm going to study!"

Once he was gone from the hall Tsuna let out a laugh, "Ahh, that was a little mean wasn't it Hayato? But his reactions are too cute." He said.

"You're starting to sound like Reborn-san Juudaime." Gokudera replied with a chuckle.

Tsuna smiled at him, "Mmhm, I am aren't I?" There was a pause for a moment before he added, "Thanks for putting up with me Hayato. I'm better now."

Gokudera smiled down at his friend, "Any time Juudaime, now we can get back to work."

This time Tsuna looked a little horrified before he said, "A-Ah, I think I hear Kyoko calling for me. Bye Hayato!"

The brunette dashed off leaving Gokudera a little miffed before he chased after his Boss. "Juudaime! Wait up!"

* * *

**A/N ::** I know, I know, I really should be working more on Doll Masters, and Through the Looking Glass, but I've really be wanting to do a Next Gen story here. So here it is. I plan on this series being a collection of one shots. So they won't exactly be in a time line order, and it'll focus on different parent child relationships between the guardians, and their children. The setting is 10 to 20 years after what would be considered TYL! and it's not the TYL! where Tsuna died.

I also really just wanted to write Tsuna as a silly, doting father. It seems amusing to me, and was fun to write. I do realize that Gokudera might seem a little OOC here, but please also remember that this is 30-40 years in the future from the current point of the manga. I also feel like I should make a statement about Ieyatsu. He is actually a shared character that my friend Akari Neko-chan and I created, along with Kiriko who you'll see later. We write, adn character develop together that we both feel like these two are our "brain children", and we adore them so much we tend to use them for all of our Next Gen things. So don't be alarmed when they show up in ficks written by either me or Akari Neko-chan.

**Please review with your dying will! **Flames will still be used for roasting marshmallows.

**Disclaimer :** _Cluelessfangirl does not own_ _characters, places, or anything from __Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_


	2. The Rain 1

A ten year old girl flinched, and held her bat tighter, and closer to her, as she watched a boy who looked exactly like her wind up to throw the baseball in his hand. Both the boy, and girl had black hair, the little boy's was cut short and close to his head, the girl's hair came to her chin in a bob, and chocolate brown eyes.

A small chuckle came from behind her, and the girl opened her eyes to look guiltily up at her father. He crouched down behind her to be closer to her level. Reaching out he placed his hands on the bat over hers gently.

"Shino, if you flinch then you'll miss Nii-chan's pitch." Yamamoto Takeshi said to his daughter.

The little girl, Shino, looked up at her father with big watery eyes that he was sure she knew were an instant kill nearly every time. "B-But Hitoshi throws like Tou-san does…" She said obviously worried.

Takeshi blinked at his daughter, and looked at her twin brother who was studying his sister. Yamamoto saw the boy nod to himself, and change his pitching stance to a different. He felt his daughter relax, and smiled down at her.

"Only Tou-san, can throw like Tou-san, Shino." He teased stepping back from the little girl.

Shino focused in on her brother, as he got ready to pitch, but replied to her father, "No, Hitoshi throws just like Tou-san. Shino has seen it at school."

Hitoshi threw the ball at his twin, and Shino waited a moment before she swung the bat with all the strength that she had. Yamamoto took a sharp breath when the bat changed during her swing into a sword. Yamamoto had though he hid _that bat_ from the kids years ago.

The baseball split in two, and fell to the ground behind the girl. Yamamoto didn't see his son made a face but he did hear the little boy's voice call out, "No fair Shino! That's against the rules."

Shino lowered the bat turned sword to the ground, it's metal glinting in the sunlight, as she pouted, and called back to her brother, "But I like this bat! It turns really light in my hands."

Yamamoto forced out a laugh, getting the attention of the twins. He extended his hand to Shino as he requested, "Shino, why don't you give Tou-san that bat while you go get a new ball, and bat, from inside the house. We don't want to break any more balls." He said.

Shino lifted the sword's tip from the ground, and turned towards Yamamoto, who's face twitched a little in a barely contained flinch, and the sword turned back into an ordinary looking bat that his ten year old daughter held out to him. Smiling at her Yamamoto took the bat from Shino, and watched with a worried frown as she ran into the house to get a new ball, and a different bat to use.

"Tou-san you need to hide that better." The blunt comment came from Hitoshi, who now stood next to his father looking up with a scowl as he crossed his arms. "Shino keeps ruining all our baseballs with it."

Yamamoto gave his son a pained smile, "Does she now?" He asked.

Hitoshi nodded, "Shino hits like you do Tou-san." He replied.

Yamamoto stared at his son for a moment before he sighed, "Maybe Hibari's right, I should be teaching you two Kendo." He commented mostly to himself.

Hitoshi made a face at his father, "I don't want to learn Kendo." He complained.

This made Yamamoto raise a brow at the ten year old boy, "And what do you want to learn?" he asked curiously.

Hitoshi looked thoughtful for a moment before he replied, "I like to throw things…"

Before Yamamoto could reply he lost his son's attention to Shino, who came back carrying a whole bucket of baseballs, and a spare bat.

"Ok! Back to playing." The girl said when she set the bucket down, and looked expectantly at her father, and then her brother.

Hitoshi eyed the bat she was carrying now, "That's not another magic bat is it?" he asked suspiciously.

Shino pouted, "No…" She replied obviously disappointed.

* * *

**A/N ::** So here's a shot at Yamamoto, and his twins. I adore Yamamoto, and enjoy writing for him a lot so this made me smile as I wrote it up.

Now I don't know if anyone was wondering or not, but I'm gonna explain how I've picked the names for the three kids shown so far anyways. Tsuna and Kyoko's Ieyatsu actually comes from a time when I couldn't spell Giotto's japanese name. It's a bit of a running joke between Akari and myself. Yamamoto's twins, Shino and Hitoshi, were given names with special meanings. Shino, according to the website I use, is a Japanese name meaning "of faith" which actually gives a little insight to her intended personality. Hitoshi is a Japanese name meaning "Benevolence", again his name giving a little insight into his intended character.

In all honesty this was just something I wrote that amused me. I mean come on, do you really think that Yamamoto wouldn't have taught his kids to play Baseball?

**Please review with your dying will! **Flames will still be used for roasting marshmallows.

**Disclaimer :** _Cluelessfangirl does not own_ _characters, places, or anything from __Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_


End file.
